Redemption
by yumeisme
Summary: "Thank you for everything, Erza." He breathed, "Don't wait for me anymore." Erza blinked another tears, her eyes softened at the man she had loved these past years. She gazed at him and whispered to his ear, "Then don't go where I can't wait for you." Her voice croaked and he gave a little smile, "Never." - Jerza Angst (Cover by Rboz from Tumblr)


_**(A/N)**_ _I AM MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY MULTIPLE STORIES OKAY? But this angst just crossed my mind and it was for my instagram account :D I'm doing this for a task and so… And then when I read it, I was like: "Hey, it's pretty long. Why not post it in fanfiction . net?" So… Yeah. It's only less than 1,000 words but I hope it's worth it XD_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

 **Redemption  
** **Pairing: Jellal x Erza**

Erza swallowed another scream, grabbing the hand of the man she had loved these past years. She watched as the man she had loved all these times struggling to keep his eyes open, she watched as the man she had loved these past years were struggling to live _after_ protecting her from the surprise attack of E.N.D. She didn't know what to say, her breath hitched as she held back tears that had streaming down her beautiful face. She didn't want this, not after she had finally convinced him to stay with her.

"I'm… Really are sorry… E-Erza…" He said between his heavy breaths, cold sweats all over his body as he tried not to flinch at the pain. "You've always been there for me, waited for me to atone my sins and patiently tried to understand me. Y-You deserve so much more-" His sentences were cut as he coughed; causing the redhead to widen her eyes in realization that he just coughed _blood_.

"Y-You were my everything; you lived in the light, we weren't meant to be. B-But you choose _me_ and waited for me. You forgave everything I did from the bottom of your heart; I don't deserve that, Erza. When I'm gone, my last wish was that you could move forward."

Erza bit her lip, wanting to tell him that everything was going to be alright. She wanted to tell him that what he said weren't true, he deserve it and he was worth it. She wanted to tell him that she didn't wait for him, that he didn't have to tell her all these things, but she can't. Because all the things that he said were true.

She shook her head, looking away from the pained man that was lying weakly on her lap. "Just held on a little longer, Jellal. Wendy will come here soon." Her voice croaked as she was trembling against him. Her visions were getting blurry, but she decided not to cry. At least, to give the man a little assured heart.

The blue haired man smiled as he saw how much Erza was struggling not to cry. At least he knew Wendy wouldn't be able to cure him, not after he had gotten this worse. He knows how much Erza wanted to assure him everything was going to be alright, wanting to tell him how much he means to her. But she can't, she just can't.

And he understood that.

He was always the only one that did.

Jellal smiled weakly, knowing how much Erza had longed for him to say all these three words. "I love you." He whispered, unable to talk out loud. ' _And I will always do.'_

Erza wanted to tell him back, tears started to pour down as she can't held it back anymore. After all these years of waiting, it just hurts for him to finally say that. As much as she wanted to say those three words back, she can't. The cold hard realization on him dying just made the lump on her throat couldn't get away. She had longed for this moment, for him to finally say those things. But she didn't want to say it when he was dying.

And so, she decided on a simplest answer.

"I know." She whispered back to his ears. That's all she could bear to say.

It was weird how the man that had giving her nothing but grief all these times could caused her so much emotions. It was strange how she would do anything to keep him from living. It was a mystery on how she couldn't kill and forgave the man that had almost killed her _and her friends._

But she knew what the reason was.

Jellal smiled, knowing how much it pained and troubling her _not_ to say it back. He knew how much it pained her to hear him say it now of all times, so he decided it was the best answer he could ever wish for.

"Thank you for everything, Erza." He stopped midway, preparing himself to say his last wish. "Don't wait for me anymore."

Her eyes softened, knowing how much Jellal had wanted her to move on. She wished she could say yes, she wish she could agree and at least do what he wanted on his last breath. But she knew it was impossible, and she doesn't want to tell him a lie. She blinked another tears, "Then don't go where I can't wait for you."

His breath has gotten heavier and he couldn't bear to open his eyes anymore. He couldn't smile, but his body had gotten light although he could hear the sobs of the woman he had loved all these times. His hand is still holding tight with Erza, as he tried to say the last word before he passed out.

"Never."

* * *

 _ **(A/N)**_ _I am so sorry._

 _But hey I think I did a good job on showing you guys I'm still alive and this is my first angst so please review? I'm halfway done on chapter 3 of "Trust" by the way. OMG I'm spoiling you guys so much -3- I have school that starts too next week and I'm still so generous to you guys so review, review, revieeeeeew :p_


End file.
